Pragmatic
by croquant
Summary: Luck/Sebastian. On a visit to the Phantomhives Maiza discusses business. Upstairs, Luck and Sebastian are having some fun of their own.


A/N: Spoilers for episode 16 of Baccano! Enjoy and please review! :)

* * *

><p><em>March 19, 1892<em>

_._

_._

Morning crept silently upon the Phantomhive household. In the secluded northeast corner of the mansion, light flooded a certain bedroom. A gloved hand tied back curtains with a flourish. The butler spoke.

"Good morning, Ciel. Today's breakfast assortment includes pain au chocolat, eggs Benedict, or a fruit platter. Which would you prefer?"

The boy lazily opened his eyes and yawned. "Fruit." He rolled over and kicked off his blanket.

The two went through the customary morning routine with only distant bird calls punctuating the silence. Sebastian was lacing up Ciel's eyepatch when his master suddenly spoke.

"The head of the Camorra family is arriving this afternoon, no? I am interested to see if he is truly as kind as the rumors say." At the mention of this Sebastian's lips curved upwards. He tugged the string down and Ciel turned around to face him.

"Indeed. Shall we go over the schedule, young master? At 9:30 an accomplished flute virtuoso by the name of John Henry will arrive. Your lesson shall last for an hour. Afterwards we will practice French. Lunch is next, followed by mathematics and social studies. At low tea Sir Avaro will arrive, accompanied by his business associate Luck Gandor, to discuss possible expansions of the Funtom company to America.

Then you may spend time as you please, though allow me to remind you you still have not finished your English texts. If I may, you seem to have a particular aversion to Hamlet. Should the subject matter not interest you, I may switch it to another work such as Othello or Mac-"

"Shut up, Sebastian," Ciel groused as he walked towards the door. "Breakfast in the dining room today."

.

At exactly 4:00 the doorbell rang. Sebastian strode over, smile ready on his face. The ordinary preparations for guests had been made. Bard had once again tried to use unorthodox heating methods, Maylene had once again shattered two dozen plates, and Finny had lost control of Pluto, resulting in half-burnt trees everywhere. Yet being one hell of a butler Sebastian had salvaged the dinner, took out the backup silverware, and chopped down trees in record time, all while cleaning every inch of the mansion.

Sebastian opened the door.

He froze. But only minutely. "Welcome to the Phantomhive household, Sir Avaro." He bowed and stepped aside to let the man in. It had been a while but he could still recognize the scent of an immortal. Maiza indeed seemed genuinely kind and more 'grandfatherly' than other mafia. Sebastian raised his head. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis." He turned his head towards the other figure. "And you must be Sir Gandor."

The blond inclined his head. "Yes. Pleased to be your acquaintance… Sir Michaelis."

Sebastian's smile widened. "Allow me to show you to the dining room. My master, Earl Phantomhive is waiting."

The guests were led to the spacious dining room, Maiza chatting about the weather while Sebastian kept a discreet eye on Luck. Suddenly Maiza stopped.

"Ah, you must be Earl Phantomhive!"

Ciel, on the opposite side of the room looked up with an impeccable smile. "Yes. Pleased to meet you, Sir Avaro."

"No, it's my pleasure." He really did smile a lot, Sebastian noticed.

The men sat down while Sebastian walked to the kitchen, pondering this new development. Lost in thought he did not notice Maylene, who bumped into him with an embarrassed "Ah!"

With the speed of light Sebastian picked up every plate she'd dropped, twelve in total. "U-uh… Sorry, Sebastian! I am so sorry!" the maid blushed fiercely.

"It's okay, Maylene. Why don't you stay inside? I'll take care of the guests. Please inform Finny and Bard as well."

"O-okay!"

The butler returned with the entrees. "Today's special is seared, freshly caught salmon with rosemary and a bed of greens from our garden. Please enjoy." He was slightly amused to see Maiza and Ciel hitting it off. Maiza must be experienced with children and Sebastian's respect for him grew incrementally. Again he watched Luck whose calm exterior stayed unchanged.

Sebastian was returning to the dining room when he became aware of footsteps behind him. He raised his brows. Luck had cornered him. Sebastian had anticipated this scenario and scrutinized the man before him before saying anything. Impeccably styled blond hair, an angled jaw, a faint smile Sebastian knew to be fake. His eyes were just the same as Sebastian remembered: cold and piercing but not quite malevolent.

"Luck. I had my suspicions."

Luck chuckled. Somehow Sebastian felt lighter upon hearing it. "The man specifically expressed for me to serve as a human. It is quite unfortunate. You can tell, can't you? My powers are almost fully restrained."

Sebastian smiled. "Indeed. You look as refined as ever. Shall we skip the small talk this time?"

And suddenly the demon was pressed right next to Luck, murmuring sultrily into Luck's ear, his sweet breath prickling his skin. "How long has it been since you last fucked? Your _friend_ looked quite attractive." Luck made to respond but before he could, a wet tongue licked a long warm line along the crevice of his ear. The sudden sensation made the mafiosi gasp, but he then neutralized his expression.

"Despite what you seem to be insinuating Maiza is a friend and nothing more," he said blandly. Sebastian moved a fraction of an inch closer, filling in any possible gaps.

Luck was suddenly acutely and painfully aware of the warmth beside him. Inhaling, he made a conscious effort to control his breath, though his pulse remained erratic. How long had it really been since he'd slept with someone last? Somewhere along the line taking care of Maiza had gained more personal significance than it should have.

The demon's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Do you wish he was? Do you glance at him and wish you could take off these glasses and caress his lips?" Sebastian continued even as his mouth traveled down to Luck's collarbone and gave one long leisurely suck. The blond shuddered beneath him and grew still. At this, Sebastian lifted his head.

Luck felt himself grow hard at the image before him. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so aroused. The most salacious alley trysts and titillating Playboy covers had nothing on Sebastian. His lover's lips were glossy with a thin, glistening trickle of saliva at the corner. A flawless alabaster face, and mussed, inky hair that he longed to clench beneath his hands. Sebastian's pupils were dilated to slits, and his irises a vibrant, swirling crimson that ignited emotions Luck had repressed for decades.

"Do you wish you could kiss him hard," the demon purred in between scorching kisses, "then ravage him so thoroughly he won't be able to walk for the next day?" Luck's breath hitched as he saw himself pounding Maiza over the billiards table in the dead of night, a familiar fantasy made better by Sebastian's sensual voice. "Buried in tight virginal heat, hearing the brunette scream his name over and over..."

"Stop," Luck commanded, the slight tremor in his voice belying his request, as Sebastian's hands drifted lower. They deftly unbuttoned Luck's shirt to expose a long expanse of skin. "He is a – "

"Friend?" Without looking Luck knew Sebastian was smirking cruelly.

Luck took a deep breath and slowly pushed Sebastian away, forcing his unsteady knees up. His rock-hard arousal strained against his trousers but he chose to ignore it. The blond looked straight at Sebastian.

Sebastian nearly took a step back at the ferocity in Luck's eyes, and then he smiled internally. Now he was forcefully reminded of exactly why he had fallen in love with this man.

"I will not tolerate you talking like that about Maiza. You can make me sound like a cheap manwhore if you please but do not bring my friends into this."

"My, my, Luck. But alright."

Luck smirked faintly at his concession. "That's my phrase."

Desire pulsed between them like electricity and before the other man could respond, Luck tugged him closer and attacked his mouth with a messy, wanton kiss. The demon's lips were cold and smooth as bone, and he kissed back effortlessly, opening his mouth invitingly. Heat pooled between the two men as they fought each other for dominance in the best way possible.

Luck's heart sped up as gloved fingers crept along his abdomen and stroked an exposed nipple. He moaned and pulled away, breathing slowly. Judging by Sebastian's low chuckle the butler had seemed right through his composed mask. He watched through half-closed eyes as Sebastian slowly bit the ends of his gloves to remove them, stuffing them in his pockets. The contract symbol was flashing vermillion and spinning against a slim creamy hand.

"May I take off your belt?"

"A true gentleman, you are – ah…" Luck groaned almost inaudibly and leaned back, his Adam's apple clearly bobbing as he arched back to grant Sebastian better access. Sebastian could feel Luck's length pressing into his arm, and he slowly shifted, grinning when Luck clenched his hair tighter as a result. He finished unbuttoning the rest of the shirt and balled it in his hand, lavishing Luck's stomach with feathery kisses.

"And now we go upstairs," Sebastian murmured while raking in the sight of Luck's naked torso, a single wet streak of saliva running down it.

Luck glared when he picked him up bridal style but his expression quickly turned into pleasure as Sebastian ran lithe fingers along his thighs. He jumped with inhuman speed up the staircase and opened and closed a door seemingly simultaneously. Quickly Sebastian discarded the shirt, pinned the blond underneath him and unbuckled his belt, throwing it on the floor with a slight metallic clink.

"Quite a large mattress."

"Perhaps. But despite what you are thinking no one has been here before." Sebastian tugged off Luck's pants and briefs almost viciously.

"No," Luck said, "you always preferred tables over beds." Then the small smile was wiped off his face as his cock was suddenly engulfed in searing heat.

"Sebastian! Ah – nngh…"

It was like his mind had been thrust into oblivion. He could not focus on anything but the luscious warmth of Sebastian's mouth that spread through his veins and intoxicated him thoroughly. Luck didn't recognize the lusty, almost bestial moans coming out of his mouth until Sebastian suddenly stopped.

"Nng, no, don't st – " the demon blew on the underside of his cock and licked it expertly. He saw from the corner of his eyes painted black fingernails running along the base of his cock. Lithe hands touched and squeezed his balls, moved dangerously close to his erection before withdrawing and starting the sweet torture once again. Luck bucked his hips forward, needing more.

"Sebastian, stop tea – hnnn…. teasing m – ahhh!" Once again Sebastian had taken the whole length of his cock into his mouth and this time Luck took the initiative, thrusting into his face hard and fast. He knew Sebastian could control his gag reflex and Look took full advantage of this fact. The demon curled his tongue and swept it underneath, back and forth, before humming loudly.

Spots covered Luck's vision. He knew vaguely that he was moaning like a bitch in heat but that seemed far, far away. His fists were so tightly clenched, he might have pulled out some of Sebastian's hair as his body shuddered. The heat spread from his groin, setting every neuron in his body on fire and he convulsed with the force of his orgasm.

Sebastian had pulled out right before that moment, closing his eyes and letting the milky release wash over his face. He ignored his own erection, waiting for Luck to recuperate.

Luck felt boneless. For what might have been several minutes or hours, but was actually only ten seconds, he lay there in post-orgasmic bliss. He waited for the demon to say something but he did not stir. Finally Luck's breathing evened out and there was nothing he could do but look up.

His cock twitched pathetically at the sight before him. He could not tear his eyes off of Sebastian even if he wanted to. Trails of pearly come, his own come, decorated his beautiful visage and had splattered on some flyaway strands as well. Luck shuddered minutely. He wanted to burn this image into his retinas and keep it forever, he could live masturbating to this for the rest of his life.

Sebastian held his index finger up and wiped off the semen on his right cheek, before putting it into his mouth and tasting it slowly.

"Your ejaculate is very bitter. You've been eating lots of vegetables." He smiled what Luck termed the 'cute' smile, eyes closed like n's. "On another note, you finished much quicker than I would expect."

Luck gradually sat up, not a trace of shame on his features. "Take that as a compliment. Or as an affirmation of my fidelity."

Sebastian chuckled casually, licking off the semen on his left side. "Fidelity? You have become more human than I thought."

"Though it has not interfered with my reasoning skills. You have occasional sex with your master." It was a statement.

The demon drew back lazily, his eyes unreadable. "Indeed." A pause. "Neither of us have delusions about the nature of our relationship."

"The same is true for us." Luck knew he was the literal embodiment of cold pragmatism but Sebastian had always seemed somewhat warmer – more willing to devote himself to others. Possessive, even.

"Maiza will be wondering where we are," Luck said, and he made to move but as he expected was stopped.

"Let him wonder," Sebastian said, almost savagely, and Luck concealed a smirk with his signature benign expression. He watched Sebastian fluidly slide off his own pants and reach for a nightstand next to the bed, his creamy skin stretching against his ribs. Luck shifted forward and tweaked a nipple with his forefinger and thumb, the pink nub strangely appealing. The blond then rested his head on his arm as the demon twisted open a dark vial of scented oil.

This had been their routine for centuries and Luck was not inclined to change it. He'd always enjoyed bottoming after all and Luck could dominate Sebastian in other ways. He dipped a single finger into the bottle, coating it, then lifting his ass and letting his finger trail down to his puckered hole. Luck slowly inserted his finger, just up to the knuckle and let out a sigh. Demons healed almost instantly from small wounds and stretching, making them perpetual virgins. The blond stared intently at Sebastian and exhaled again, this time a breathy moan as he entered himself again and again. It would still feel awkward for another minute or so. Sebastian's countenance remained the same but Luck noticed his lips tightening into a thin pale line, and his knuckles fading to stark white. More importantly, like a strange sunrise his eyes shifted from pure black to redder hues. These signs of his desire only tempted Luck to tease Sebastian further.

"Mmm…" Luck took his finger out and added a couple more. A vague, incense-like aroma permeated the room and Luck felt his heart quicken. He continued to play with himself, pushing his tight muscles, prodding around his inner walls to feel for his prostate. When he found it, the mafiosi couldn't help but inhale sharply. The pleasure tingled like sparks; he hissed as it ran through his fingers and went straight to his groin. Luck was hard once again and he pushed his fingers in, out, rocking to a fast cadence. This time he didn't fake his moans.

Sebastian stared transfixed at his lover. He always loved watching others prepare themselves but Luck was on a whole different plane. His movements remained so elegant, so nakedly unabashed, even as his frame shivered with pleasure. The usually detached face was contorted in a slight grimace, and the slicked back hair was parted haphazardly. He could smell an intense sandalwood aroma from the oil, mixed with hints of smoky jasmine he knew was uniquely Luck. Currently, liquid olive eyes were trembling, delicate eyelashes fluttering shut enticingly. All in all the supine man before him stoked his desire like no one else and Sebastian was torn between fucking him senseless and watching him bring himself to completion.

"Ah – hnnn – fuck…" Luck was fully aware of the effect he made on Sebastian. Knowing that he turned on the demon made him hot in return. Closing his eyes, he angled his backside properly then thrusted his entire hand deep inside of him. He cried out and as anticipated, a warm body was instantly pressed beside him.

Luck was ridiculously satisfied with himself for some reason. Fingers grasped his wrist hard enough to leave bruises and pulled his hand out of his ass unceremoniously. Sebastian's voice, darkened with lust, growled into his ear, "I want to hear you cry my name," and before Luck could do anything else, searing ecstasy shot through his body as he was filled to the hilt. Suddenly he was screaming, fingers gripping the sides of sheets for dear life. Sebastian slammed into him at a definite supernatural pace, his tight stomach rubbing against Luck's cock and providing even more delicious friction. The pleasure was as mindnumbing as twelve vodkas and more mindblowing than cocaine. Luck could literally feel something white hot coiling through his veins, heating his nerve endings and making each sensation ten times more concentrated than the last. It was so out of this world that Luck couldn't do anything, not even focus on the blur above him that was his lover.

"Sebastian! Ahh, more, ohhh, Jesus fucking Christ, I…" Sebastian heard the cries through a thick haze and the sonorous voice drove him mad. He struggled to respond but right now all that could come out of his mouth were groans. His contract was burning but that was nothing compared to immense, impossible heat that he was currently sunk into. Something coiled in the pit of his stomach and Sebastian knew both were so close to orgasm. "You are so – " Sebastion emphasized with an alarmingly hard thrust that made Luck's eyes roll to the back of his head, "tight. I can't stand it." He rocked his hips, this time almost completely pulling out his dick before slamming into him once again. "I think – "

He didn't end up finishing his statement. Rushing over both of them was a truly stupendous orgasm. Like dying men in the desert the two screamed in harmony. Sebastian felt Luck's walls tightening around him and his cock pulsed in response, his slim frame writhing in the agonizing pleasure that followed, a true inferno of endorphins that blazed into his very core. Luck came first, spilling so much seed both men's abdomens were covered with come. Sebastian gave one last thrust before coming messily deep in Luck's ass and collapsing on top of him, his vision turning blank for a second. The two lovers, sated, lay on top of each other in quiet post-orgasmic calm. Outside the shadows were lengthening and Luck could see outlines of endless trees.

Luck was the first to speak. "What about Maiza? And Earl Phantomhive?" Very slowly he twisted his spine, hearing each vertebrae click in place. Then he fell back onto the bed, right leg entwined with Sebastian's.

Sebastian chuckled, quiet and low. Not bothering to look at the mafiosi, he said, "Ciel will have realized what happened a while ago. He is a smart child and will have come up with some excuse for Maiza."

"Well then. It is time for us to be gone."

Luck stretched upwards and rolled out of the bed in one catlike motion, wincing as he felt his walls contracting back to normal. He stood up, looking for napkins.

Sebastian watched Luck's pert, creamy ass bounce as he walked with a very slightly crooked gait to the cabinet. Ejaculate was trailing down his back and onto his legs. Luck was about to clean himself thoroughly when a familiar tongue suddenly lapped at his inner thighs. Luck started then put the napkins down.

"As a butler, it is my duty to clean my messes." Sebastian licked around Luck's rim in a tantalizing manner before standing up. The blond turned around, willingly offering his torso to undergo to same treatment.

Once both men were presentable, they stepped out to the dining room, where only Maylene was found wiping the table.

"Where has young master and Sir Avaro gone?"

The maid smiled and adjusted her glasses. "They are playing a game in the living room, Sebastian."

Maiza had taken white and was staring thoughtfully at the board while Ciel waited patiently, legs crossed. "Ah, there you are, Sebastian," he said offhandedly. "Took you a while to _come_." Sebastian recognized the undertone of sardonic amusement in his voice and smiled in return.

"My apologies, young master."

"Have you resolved your personal business with the Gandor family?"

"I believe so. But it is not like you to be so frank."

"Perhaps. Checkmate." Maiza chuckled and looked up.

"Ciel has been raised so well," he said affectionately, standing up and tousling said boy's hair. "And so smart, too. Ah, he reminds me of this other boy I once knew."

"We should be leaving soon." Despite what he had just said the blond sat down on a chaise, retrieving a fountain pen from his pocket.

"Yes, Luck, one moment please." Maiza began putting away the chess pieces and Ciel rose to help.

"I hope you two enjoyed your stay at the Phantomhive household. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Not at all!" Maiza beamed with his typical sunniness. "I'm happy that you accepted our proposal. I'm sure it will be mutually beneficial."

Ciel laughed. "Yes. We will stay in contact. Goodbye, Sir Avaro, Sir Gandor. Sebastian, please show them out." The butler bowed and led the two back to the foyer, where Maiza took his brown hat and coat. He opened the door for them.

Maiza tipped his hat. "Goodbye, Sir Michaelis." Luck followed shortly, his lips faintly quirked upwards.

"Good night, Sir Michaelis."

Sebastian watched the two leave in a buggy before sighing fondly, his fingertips to his forehead, and closing the door. Ciel came up to him.

"Really, Sebastian, you two were going at it like rabbits. My eye felt like it was on fire," he said dryly.

"Oh? Do I detect jealousy in my young master?" Sebastian turned around, enjoying how Ciel's cheeks suddenly flushed.

"O-of course not! How silly of you, really. I'm going up." He stomped away.

Sebastian laughed, following Ciel's childish form upstairs. Discreetly he took out the folded sheet of paper Luck had given to him.

_Lady Windermere's Fan; St. James Theatre. Box seats._

Crumpling it up, he said aloud, "Young master, if you are going up to read Hamlet there is no need. Watching dramatic action live can be just as much as a learning experience. If I may, I suggest Oscar Wilde. I believe you have heard of him… you are sure to enjoy his biting satire of our century's morals."

Ciel reached his bedroom with a hmph. "I'll go, but if you're asking for forgiveness in some roundabout way, it's not working."

"Nothing of the sort."

His master closed the door unceremoniously and Sebastian stifled a giggle. He headed to kitchen, throwing the note in a waste basket along the way. For now, he mused, he would set aside all thoughts of their next meeting, and content himself instead with the long stretch of everyday life ahead.


End file.
